Chase
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: 'He should have never let the goofball handle the scissors...' Just an Akatsuki crackfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Akatsuki nor anything considered copyright.**

* * *

He should have never let the goofball handle the scissors.

"TOOOOOBIIIII!"

Short blond ends stuck to his bare neck as ocean eyes pierced the bright darting orange. The masked nin fleed at the rumbles of every stomp.

"T-tobi's sorry sem-" A quick glance behind and he knew sorry wasn't going to cut it. He could see his death approaching by the second and scurried behind the nearest object he could find-well person. The blond halted in his tracks, hesitant to bring the other down along with the twerp.

Stoic, onyx orbs slowly observed between the pair and quickly came to a conclusion.

"Hn." He walked on, disregarding the fact that the poor boy was in need of Savior like him.

"Hey Itachi! Pain said-..." The blue man stared at the blond before snickering uncontrollably. Even his sword looked like it was laughing.

"Shut the hell up un!" Kisame doubled over. Tan skin flushed red in rage as Deidara whipped out some clay and began hurling ants and birds.

"TOBI I SWEAR BY THE TIME I SNATCH THAT STUPID MASK OF YOURS UN!" The orange lollipop ducked, jumped, and slipped by any white clay like the master escapee he was and began to run again. The hallway was filled with explosions and Tobi remained unscathed.

"Damn you un!" A giant clay bird swooped for the orange but was dodged.

"D-deidara sempai! Can't we just-" A hand snatched the black collar as the blond grinned evilly. Sweat rolled off the victim's face as he peered back at his murderer. The metal blades gleamed and plunged for the raven hair. Tobi jerked left and right and the fabric slipped through the blonds' hands as his legs darted away.

"Wha!? CURSE YOU UN!" He chased after Tobi.

"S-sorry Zetsu-san!" An orange mask hurried by the plant-man as a yellow eye stared at a crazy mad blond running in his direction.

" **That's a stupid haircut.** I think it looks fitting."

"OUTTA THE WAY CARNIVORE UN!" Deidara shoved him aside.

" **I'll eat your arms next!** " The dark half threatened. The blond ran after the masked nin, scissors in hand.

Snip! Snap! Snip! Oops...

"What the _-bleep-_ man!?" The Jashin praiser scowled at Deidara. The blond choked, almost laughing, at the shiny bald spot in the midst of the silver. He left Hidan behind as he dashed for the orange.

"Eep!" Tobi squeaked as he bumped into a tall man. Green paper spilled from his hands and scattered all over the floor. "Sorry Kakuzu-san! Here, let me help you!" Like the good boy he was, Tobi leaned down to pick up the money. Filing the sheets into the others hands, the masked nin barely escaped Deidara's clay bomb, bursting behind him. The soot-faced money-lover stared in shock at the little green pieces floating down as the bomber whizzed past him.

"DEIDARA!" The man roared, coming to his senses. Pretty soon, the orange and yellow were scampering from an enraged beast shooting vine-like threads all over. 'Ha. Serves the egotistic freak right.' Deidara thought as he began throwing bombs behind to distract him while molding his giant bird. After finishing, the blond jumped on its back.

"Later loser!" Deidara smirked and flew ahead. Alarmed, Tobi snatched the end of the tail.

"W-wait Deidara sempai!"

"Oi oi! You're slowing it down! Get off!" Ocean eyes pierced the dangling orange. Tobi clung onto the bird for dear life. Deidara muttered,

"Screw it." He hopped off and sent the white clay behind and it burst in explosions at Kakuzu's face, along with Tobi.

"Ha! Suck it!" A lone, tan finger was held up as Deidara grinned at the beautiful art before him. The walls crumbled atop of each other. Tobi was finally dead. Along with the other annoyance.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The blond slowly turned to see his leader, arms crossed. Definitely not happy. He heard an extra crumble and whipped his head to see an orange mask wiggling out of the rocks. Vines lifted the rocks and a brown hand stuck out. Damn. Well that wouldn't take 'em down anyways.

"Hey Pain our base is covered in black soo-woah Deidara! ...snrk!" The blue haired girl began giggling at _his hair._

"Shut up! Stupid paper girl." A vein twitched in the bluenette's head. Pain flinched.

"Nobody..." Her arms trembled, "...calls me STUPID!"

"Crap."

The chase continues on.

* * *

A/N: Haha How was that? My first 'Naruto' fic after reading some crack fics of the akatsuki. Anyways, please review what you thought so I can improve my writing!


End file.
